


Waking Up Can Be A Blessing Or A Curse

by KingCroweOfCamelot



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Nazis, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCroweOfCamelot/pseuds/KingCroweOfCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles watches Erik as he sleeps, curiosity getting the better of him as he delves into his dreams, only to be woken up from his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Can Be A Blessing Or A Curse

Charles places his hand precariously on Erik's chest. Suddenly, Charles can feel everything. 

The beat of the man's heart, the rise and fall in his breath, the hairs on his entwined leg, the blood searing through his viens. 

Erik is fast asleep. He wouldn't wake even if Russia nuclear bombed next door, Charles is sure of it. Erik sighs in his sleep, his eyelid flickers for a nanosecond and then he is still again.

Charles looks at the man, studying the intricate profile of his face, gazing at what makes the man he love so handsome. He knows he promised he wouldn't, but he'd give anything to see inside that head.

Before he can reconsider, his hand is flying up towards Erik's temple, and the other man's dreams are coursing through his brain.

_Erik is running. Running away from something, but Charles can't tell what. The brick buildings surrounding him are stained with something, although he can't make out what it is yet. The soil underfoot is barren, it looks like it has been trodden on a thousand times. Erik is still running, panting heavily and using every ounce of his remaining will power to drag himself through what is slowly becoming maze-like. His muscular body is clad in only a flimsy shirt, covered in the same substance that lines the walls._

_The pathway soon comes to a halt. Erik is corned in a dead end. The thing he was running from is approaching - he can hear a militaristic like marching from beyond. Erik crumples to the ground, hands clasped to his head - begging for some sort of end to come before they arrive. And then Charles sees it._

_Dozens and dozens of uniformed soldiers are filing into the pathway between the walls where Erik is slumped. Charles recognises the uniform at once. Nazis. He dreads to think what comes next._

Charles wants to withdraw his hand and wake Erik up, but something about the pain- the pain now consuming Chatles too- demands to be felt. It's not something he can back down from now. 

_One soldier holds up a piercing torch and directs the beam in Erik's face. The pathway is illuminated. The trickling substance on the walls is crimson red - unmistakably blood. It drips from Erik's shirt too, and is smeared across the uniforms of the Nazis._

_One gets out a batton, striding towards Erik on the floor with nothing but evil intent._

Charles can't take it any longer, and pulls away his hand. His head is reeling. HHe wants to cry. He sits up, stationary for a while until the pain passes. 

Erik lies next to him, still deeply enveloped by his nightmare. Sweat is drenching his shirt, and he no longer looks peaceful, but desperation carves itself into his features as he grimmaces and lets out a shreik.

Charles is brought to his senses. Erik is writhing around, his arms flailing in the air, trying to defend himself. Charles kneels next to him, putting a firm hand on his chest and using the other hand to cradle his head. Erik's eyes fly open as he gapes for air.

Charles comforts him. 

"It was just a dream."

 

And then Charles awakes. It's his turn to be distressed. His hair is no longer short, but hangs limply at chin length,  framing his bearded face. He lies alone in bed, and he can't move his legs.

No one is here to comfort him when he wakes up. Nobody shares his pain.

His mind plays tricks on him, throwing him back to the times where he felt loved and had people to love by his side. But now Erik is gone, and his dreams of the old times feel more like nightmares. It's torture. 


End file.
